SK Alternate Ending
by Eta Carinae1
Summary: What we wished would have happened in Shadow Kiss. Just a oneshot, but for the last day before Blood Promise comes out, this is a good distraction from the frantic, desperate, absolute need for anything VA. Or is that just me?


**First of all, anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway anyway.**

**Second of all, this is my second VA story and just like the first, is a oneshot. I'm sorry, I'm not good at continuations, there's not much you can write if it's just a happy ending without any conflict. Plus, if I were to write a sequel, it would take until after Blood Promise came out, which by then I can't imagine many people wanting to read it. I also would have a lot of difficulty writing an outdated fanfiction.**

**Third of all, do you say a oneshot or an oneshot, because it has the consonant sound in it. I don't know, it just bothers me, I don't like grammar mistakes, and I especially don't like knowing one might exist but not being able to do diddly about it:( Heh heh, diddly:)**

There he was. My prayers had been answered. Dimitri came back.

He was limping slightly and was holding one arm with the other.

I ran up to him and hugged him with all of my might. I tried not to touch where I thought he was injured, but I knew he wouldn't let me see him in pain even if I did press against a sore spot.

"I was so scared." I said, looking up at him.

He looked down at me with love in his eyes, for once letting down his barriers ever so slightly in public.

"Me too. I thought I would never see you again." Dimitri said.

Tears then started running down my cheeks after hours of dry, burning fear and anxiety. I didn't make any noise but Dimitri noticed my tears.

"Well I'm here now and everything will be alright. Life will go on as it would have." He looked as though he wanted to wipe away my tears, but I guessed that he didn't because we were in front of other people. As soon as I noticed this, though, I dried my eyes on my sleeves.

"Is anything broken?" I asked, wanting so desperately to be alone with Dimitri.

"My arm. My ankle's sprained and I think I might have a broken rib or two." I winced. It hurt me to know he was in pain, that he _could _even ever be in pain.

"Why didn't you let them take you in a stretcher? They _did _have one, you know."

Dimitri didn't answer for a moment. He looked at me silently, appearing to be contemplating something. "I wanted to see you." He said slowly. His words sent chills down my spine.

I met his gaze with what I imagined an adoring look in my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rose." I saw the same expression of love and relief from my own face mirrored on his.

It was then that I realized someone was watching from in a small crowd of people a distance away. I sensed her presence rather than saw it. I turned in Lissa's direction, not knowing anyone had been watching. She was walking towards us, now within earshot.

"You two love each other, don't you?" Lissa said in a very sober, very unopinionated way. I didn't answer and Dimitri was back in Guardian mode. I didn't need to look at him to know that.

"I can't believe I didn't realize, it's so obvious now that I think about it. I can't-"

"Lissa," I cut her off.

"Oh right." She reached over and touched Dimitri's hand. I felt warmth and happiness run from her into him through the bond. I watched him straighten and put weight on his previously injured foot. My happiness overpowered the little darkness that I received from that exchange. Dimitri was alright.

"Thank you, Princess. I'll leave you two alone now, I'm needed elsewhere." Dimitri left, heading towards the slowly increasing crowd of people that Lissa had just left.

I turned towards Lissa. "Alright give me a chance." I said when I saw her open her mouth to speak. "First of all, that wasn't what I was going to say before, but thank you, I really appreciate it." I paused and saw Lissa smile. "Second of all…I know I should have told you, and I tried so many times to do just that. Liss, you already had so much on your mind, you didn't need even more to worry about and distract you. Also, at first I didn't want to admit it myself, and neither did he. We tried to stay apart, but Lissa, we fell in love."

There was silence for a long time while Lissa decided about how she felt about everything.

Finally she decided. Lissa understood, if a little hesitantly, and I was grateful. I think she might have had an ulterior motive behind her easy acceptance, though. Sadly.

"I know I should have told you," I said again, but Lissa cut in before I could continue any further.

"Rose, I understand. I really do. Sure I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me sooner, but now I want details." She smiled and I sighed in relief. Then I groaned in horror, this was her ulterior motive. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

I sighed and gave in. "I liked him from the beginning but we didn't do much until a little after winter break at the ski lodge."

"Was that the time when he refused Tasha's offer?" Damn, I had hoped she would forget about that.

I nodded. "That must have been hard on you." Lissa looked sympathetic for all of three seconds before moving on. "Have you ever kissed?"

"Yes." Lissa let out a small gasp. _Dimitri, _I caught on to her thoughts, _quiet, antisocial Dimitri. Always the quiet ones…. _Lissa thought and I inwardly laughed. She moved on though without noticing.

"How are you going to work everything out between the two of you?" She went on without considering the possibility that we might have gone further.

"Well, we do have a sort of plan. He was going to get reassigned to someone at the royal court because there are complications when someone's only two guardians fall for each other. Like, for example, if there were an attack, he would need to focus on you and not me. He wouldn't be able to do that if I was there, and I don't know what I'd do myself. It was hard enough when I saw him go down before but couldn't go after him." I explained with detail, I didn't want her to have a chance to feel bad about Dimitri not being her Guardian for any reason. "We could take time off at the same time too. We could make it work." I added.

I think Lissa was starting to adjust to the idea of the two of us together. "I think that would be perfect. Difficult, but seeing the way you looked at him, I think you could work it out. And I'm sorry it's because of me that it would be so difficult."

I felt guilt through the bond. "Don't feel guilty," I consoled. "Neither of us would ever be happy not being Guardians. It's not your fault."

"Thanks. I wish it wasn't so hard though. I want you to be happy, Rose."

"And I am. Don't you worry about me."

"But I want to. You always worry about me, I should take my head out of my butt long enough to think about you for a change."

I smiled. "Don't. I think things are finally looking up."

"I'm glad. Well I'll talk to you later. I have to see if anyone's about to die." I laughed and she turned away, but before she got far she froze and turned around. I understood what she was going to ask and my cheeks went red and I backed away. Lissa, taking my reaction as a yes just looked even more shocked than before.

"It's true?" She asked, not necessarily horrified but just completely unbelieving.

"It wasn't then."

"But it is now?"

"Yes."

There was another awkward silence. Lissa wasn't sure what she thought about everything.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before." Lissa muttered to herself. She was referring to mine and Dimitri's love for each other.

"We're careful in public. But somehow Victor noticed. It was Natalie who told him, so he did put a charm in the necklace, only it was a lust charm. It wasn't until just before the attack on the school that we actually did anything though."

"Anybody else know?" Lissa asked, sounding hurt.

"Adrian somehow noticed too. But that's it. Again, I'm really sorry Liss. I know I should have told you sooner."

Lissa sighed and was quiet for a long while. "I-…I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, we'll talk more then." Lissa tone of voice implied that she was more than a little upset with me, but I knew her and I knew that we'd be back to being the best of friends when we met up for breakfast the next day.

Lissa and I parted ways, her heading for the infirmary, which I knew of because of the bond, and me going towards Dimitri. I knew I might be pushing it a little with him under watchful eyes, but I thought with the circumstances that I would be given some slack.

I caught up with him as he turned and ended a conversation with Alberta.

"Dimitri," I began, but he cut in.

"Let's get out of this chaos, we can talk somewhere more private." My heart fluttered with the thought of the possibilities of that statement, but as we neared our destination, the wilder of my fantasies slowly diminished.

We were in the lower class's quad, a public, but safe place. No guardian would walk in the middle where we were simply because there was no need. The quad could clearly be seen from all sides, even with the small fountain and surrounding benches. It was too bright for Moroi to stay long being that dusk, the start of the vampiric day, was in only a few hours, and the possibility of a dhampir student coming here of all places was slim to none. Guardians, however…well, let's put it this way, I could see one walking a shift into and then out of my line of vision a distance away. All in all this was an innocent spot.

"What happened?" I asked without hesitation.

"Well," Dimitri then launched into the whole awesome story of his unbelievable struggle with the Strigoi…or so I liked to believe. I imagined him being modest and leaving out minor details. "I had been bitten, but your reaction to that was enough to distract the one that had bitten me into getting attacked by the remaining Moroi volunteer. **(I don't remember her (I think it's a her) name, if they even mentioned it. Sorry, but I can't check right now or else I would.) **It's because of you both that I'm here now." He smiled and my heart leapt. "That Strigoi took her away and instructed the other surrounding ones to turn me. I managed to kill the majority of them, but not without sustaining a few injuries myself." Here's where I imagined some modesty and pictured Dimitri, awesome, god-like Dimitri fending off twenty or so Strigoi and just barely, although not intentionally, letting the biggest, baddest of them all run away into a small army of backup.

"I got out of the cave, unable to do anything for the poor woman who had saved my life, a little before sundown. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it back in time, so I climbed the tallest tree I could find with some difficulty, and stayed the night. I couldn't see where any of them went off to, and luckily none of them noticed me, although I'm pretty sure none of the Strigoi lingered around the cave any longer than necessary. I didn't risk going down or falling asleep until some time after sunrise, by which time the rescue crew had already journeyed to the caves not far away." Here I imagined the various Guardians charged with retrieval and clean-up (ew) standing in shocked, jaw dropping awe when they saw a dead man fall out of nowhere in front of them. I smiled. I wish I had been there.

"So we all went back and here I am." He finished. I glanced around, and, satisfied no one was watching, I pulled Dimitri into a very quick, one-armed side hug, being that he was sitting next to me on a bench facing the fountain.

"I never once stopped thinking about you for a second. I hope I never have to go through that again." Yeah, it was me who said _that._

Dimitri raised one eyebrow. _I wish I could do that_. I thought absently. "_You?_"

"Yeah, of course!" I said in mock outrage. "_You _knew I was fine…probably. _I _knew there was a very good chance I would never see you again!"

"Oh, Roza," Dimitri sighed, exasperation coming through his carefully composed mask of emotions. "I'm sorry I worried you then. The thought of never seeing you again pushed me to fight harder and run faster, even when I thought I wouldn't make it, and now that I'm back I know it was all worth it. I'm ever grateful we're both alive and well." I felt a surge of love upon hearing his words.

I looked deep into Dimitri's eyes. "I love you, and I wish we didn't have to hide anymore. I don't know what I'll do if everything doesn't work out when we finally go to the Royal Court."

"I think it will." Dimitri said, getting up. "And I also think it's time for bed. Curfew was hours ago. I'll see you tomorrow, you don't need me to get in to your room."

"I'll always need you." I whispered, but he left before I could get up and I don't think he heard me.

**Right, imagine happy ending, awesome graduation, Rose and Dimitri not exactly going public but just not trying to hide in public anymore once they move, and maybe Lissa taking over the throne eventually once they throw the Queen out for a felony:) Then Lissa being a fairer queen with everything, giving Moroi their right to do what they want with there magic, a Spirit users clubby thingy, and Lissa giving Rose and Dimitri more time off. Yay, everyone's happy, yadda yadda yadda, no conflict, no action, no tragedy, no material.**

**Thank you, goodnight.**

**P.S. I own VA…in my dreams:)**


End file.
